Temperature regulating display units are frequently used to keep food products maintained at a required temperature, as well as allow consumers to see into the temperature regulating display units to choose from the food products stored therein. Often, the temperature of components of the temperature regulating display units (e.g., frame, glass doors, etc.) fall beneath the dew point and condensation forms thereon.